I'll Wait Forever
by AvengersandLoki
Summary: After the battle in Manhattan, Clint knows its time to tell Natasha the way he feels about her. But has he waited to long? Clintasha. I do not own any of these characters.
1. Chapter 1

Natasha

Natasha yawned as the sunlight filtered in through her window. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes, and, just for a second, forgot where she was. But then she remembered. It was a few weeks after the battle in Manhattan and she, including all the other Avengers, were staying at Stark Tower while Fury decided what to do with them. It wasn't exactly her favorite place in the world, but she enjoyed the friendship she had made with Pepper and the bonding time The Avengers had had. The sweet smell of maple syrup drifted into her room and motivated her to get up. "Clint must be cooking," she muttered to herself as she closed the bedroom door.

"Good morning!" Clint's sweet voice said as she made her way into the kitchen. When he caught her gaze, he smiled and gave a quick

wink. She replied by rolling her eyes. She took a seat at the long table in the middle of the kitchen, and she was followed by Bruce as he stumbled into the kitchen, a book in his hands. "Good morning, doctor," she said as he took a seat across from her. "Good morning," he replied, his nose in his book. "Coffee, anyone?" Clint asked as he flipped a pancake. Natasha quickly grabbed a cup and sprinkled some sugar in the coffee. She was just about to take a sip when a door slammed down the hall and loud stomping echoed off the walls. Thor entered the room, carrying a box of Pop-Tarts with him. "Friends!" he thundered. "What is that wonderful smell?" "Well, that just happened to be the smell of my homemade pancakes." Natasha raised her eyebrow at Clint. "Okay, they're not homemade, but they're still delicious." He grabbed four plates and slipped pancakes onto them, but he grabbed three more when Pepper and Tony walked in, hand in hand, with Steve trailing behind them. "Hey, I didn't know Hawkeye could cook!" Tony said loudly as they took a place at the table. Pepper swatted him on the arm, but he just gave her a soft smile. "How do you put up with him?" Natasha wanted to say, but she bit back the words. They looked so happy together. That was something she didn't want to ruin.

Shortly after they finished eating breakfast, they got a call from Fury. "Director Fury wants us all at the S.H.I.E.L.D base in half an hour for a meeting," she told the rest of the Avengers as they cleared the table. Tony moaned at the comment, Thor ate another Pop-Tart, and Steve sighed. Clint didn't seem to mind, he just left to get changed. Natasha did the same. When she was finished getting ready, she waited for the others in the living room. Clint was waiting for her. "I wonder what Fury wants now," he said as she sat down next to him. He was all dressed up in his S.H.I.E.L.D uniform, and she couldn't help but notice his muscular arms. "I don't know," she said, "but it better be good."


	2. Chapter 2

Clint

Clint took off his jacket and tossed it onto his bed. He took off his boots and socks and collapsed onto a chair, catching his breath. After a long day of cleaning up the city from the battle, he was ready to take a long nap. He took a quick shower and put on clean clothes before he fell onto his bed. He was just drifting of into a deep sleep when a soft knock came from his door. "Yes?" he said groggily. "Come in." At that moment, Steve walked in, still in his dusty work clothes. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah, just trying to catch up on sleep." Steve shrugged, grabbing the doorknob. "Okay man, whatever you say," he said as he left the room. Clint smiled. It felt good to know he had friends looking out for him in case he needed help. He was especially grateful for Natasha. She was always there for him, even when he had been under Loki's control. He had woken up several nights screaming from dreams, and she was always there to comfort him back to sleep. That was his last though as he fell asleep.  
Clint jerked himself awake, gasping for breath. It took him a few moments to realize what happened, but he calmed down. It was just a dream. This time Loki had captured Natasha, and Clint kept running towards her. Whenever he got close, he was pushed back by an imaginary force. He layed back down and tried to fall back asleep, but he couldn't. He looked at his alarm clock. It read 1:34 a.m. Sighing, he knew he wouldn't get back to sleep anytime soon. He put on his jacket and left the room, closing the door silently. Whenever he felt like this (which was quite often), there was only one place he could go to escape his bad dreams. As he stepped out onto Stark Tower's roof, a gust of cold wind flew at him. He stumbled, but then got up and found a place to sit. He immediately found his thoughts lingering on Natasha. She was a beautiful woman, and for years he had had a crush on her. But after Loki had controlled him, he had loved her even more. There had been moments when he thought she felt the same way, but the next day she acted like nothing had ever happened. He hated himself for not saying anything. "I'll never love anyone else," he would say. "Natasha, I'll wait for you forever." His thoughts were disrupted when he heard a door open. "Can't sleep?" Natasha said. "No, you?" he replied. "Obviously not." She sat beside him, and immediately his heart began to flutter. "Bad dream?" she guessed. The look in his eyes gave her the answer. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he relaxed a little. He put his hand on hers, and was surprised when she didn't object. There was so much he wanted to say, he just couldn't find the words. "Nat?" he whispered. "Yeah?" But Clint was lost for words. "Um, nothing," he said. "Ok." No more words were exchanged. They just sat there, enjoying the moment Clint wished would last forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha

"How are you and Tony?" Natasha asked Pepper. After much persuasion, Pepper had convinced her to spend the day shopping with her. "Oh, isn't he just wonderful?" she replied, a huge smile on her face. Natasha took another bite of her salad to keep herself from laughing. "What about you and Clint?" Pepper shot back at her. Natasha choked back a nervous laugh. "What about us?" Pepper scoffed. "Oh, come on, I've seen the way he looks at you, like your the prettiest thing to ever walk this Earth. Are you trying to tell me you haven't noticed?" Natasha thought for a moment. Clint had been her friend for years, not to mention he accompanied her on almost every mission. They had played as a couple, but just for work. Then she remembered the previous night on the roof. The way he looked into her eyes, how he layed his hand on hers. He was so nice and truthful. And they're had been times when she had felt something for him, but did he ever feel the same? "Well?" Pepper said, snapping her out of her daydream. "Uh... Yeah, I guess I've noticed." She took another bite of her salad. "Do you feel the same way?" Natasha didn't know what to say. "Um, how about I get back to you on that one?"

Clint

Clint sat with Steve in the kitchen, playing cards. They had become good friends, and they spent lots of time together. Steve told him all about Peggy, the only woman he had ever loved. Clint had even confessed his love for Natasha to him, though Steve didn't seem that shocked. He smiled to himself as Steve dealed the cards. "So, have you said anything to Natasha yet?" Clint laughed. "How am I supposed to tell her? I've been trying to for months!" Steve shook his head. "What you need," he said, "is some sort of romantic moment when you can brake it to her." "Wow! When did you become an expert on love?" Clint teased. "Anyway, if you could time it just right, everything would fall into place and she would fall for you." He thought about what Steve said. "But until you figure something out, you need to give her hints about the way you feel." Clint sat up straighter. "This could really work!" he exclaimed. Steve just smiled.

Sorry that one was short, I just couldn't stop writing! I'll be making more chapters after this. Thank you so much for all your comments, this is one of my first stories and I love to hear what you have to say about them. Once again, thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Before I get started I just wanted to thank everyone who has been commenting and following my story. It's one of my first ones and it means a lot to know that other people like it. If you have any suggestions please let me know, thanks!

Natasha

Natasha paced in her bedroom. She did that whenever she got nervous or anxious. Her conversation with Pepper still echoed inside her head. I've seen the way he looks at you, like your the prettiest thing to ever walk this Earth. Are you trying to tell me you haven't noticed? Natasha really hadn't noticed that often, but she did sometimes. And after she realized that, it felt like her feelings for Clint had changed. She had never really thought of him as more than a friend, but as she opened her mind to the possibilities, she wasn't that objected to it. She was interrupted when a soft knock sounded from her door. When she didn't reply, the door opened to show Clint in the doorway, his eyes brimming with concern. "Are you okay? I could hear you next door and I wondered if you were all right." Natasha fumbled for words. "Uh, I'm fine." But Clint could tell she lied. "Are you sure? We can talk about it if you want." Oh great, she thought. All I need is another awkward moment with him! He sat down on her bed, making a place next to him for her to sit. "What's bugging you?" he asked gently. Is now the time to tell him? she thought, her mind whirling. "Um, well..." He seemed to understand. "Is there anything I can get you?" he asked, putting his arm on her shoulder. She relaxed a little. "I just... lots of things have been going on lately, and I've just been thinking..." His eyes told her there was something he was holding back. "Are you okay?" she asked. He moved closer. "I just wanted to say, Natasha," his eyes locked with hers. Did he feel the way she did? Her heart gave a little jump. "I just wanted to say that-" He was interrupted when a smooth voice sounded in the room. "Mr. Stark requires your assistance in the game room, Mr. Barton," JARVIS said. Clint sighed. "I gotta go," he said. Before she could say anything else he left the room, without giving her a wink or a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Clint

Clint stomped down Stark Tower's hallway, wanting to strangle Tony. Or better yet, shoot him with an arrow. It had been the perfect moment. Everything was right, but then Tony had to go and screw everything up! He was just about to turn back when he came to the game room door. He jerked it open to find Tony laying on the couch, an Xbox controller in his hand and a bag of chips on the floor. It took everything Clint had to not attack him. "Ah, Clint," Tony said, his eyes glued to the TV. "What do you want?" Clint said through clenched teeth. "I need another player. Steve is boxing in the gym, Bruce is doing some lame science thing, and I don't even want to know what Thor's doing." Clint reluctantly sat on the couch. The moment was lost, and there was no point is sulking about it. "What are we playing?" Tony tossed him a controller. "Black Ops." They began the game, and Clint quickly forgot about his anger.  
Tony passed him the bag of chips. He was munching on a few when Tony broke the silence. "So, how's it going with you and Natasha?" There was an awkward pause. "What about us?" he asked. "It seems like you guys are really close and I just wondered if you were, you know, together." Clint was shocked. Was it really that obvious? "We've been friends for years, so I guess you would call us close." Tony laughed. "But you didn't answer my question. Are you guys going out? Is there something I'm missing?" Clint couldn't believe what he was hearing. "We are NOT going out." Was all he said. Tony stared at him for a moment. "Wait, let me guess. You like her but she doesn't know it?" Clint's face turned bright red. "I knew it! I KNEW you liked her!" He did some sort of a happy dance around the room. Clint stood up, ready to leave, but Tony quickly ran over to him. "Hold up, don't leave just yet. I won't say anything to her." Clint scoffed at the comment. "I promise, all I want to do is help. How about I get everyone out of the tower for the night and you and Natasha can do something special?" Clint sat back down. "But when?" Tony took a seat next to him. "Let's see, how about in two weeks?" Thor's going to visit Jane, Steve is going on a practice mission with Maria, and I bet I could get Bruce out too. I was going to take Pepper out on a date anyway." Clint couldn't believe Tony was trying to help him out with this. "That actually sounds great," he said. "Sounds like a deal, then," Tony said. "If you wanted, I could even help plan some stuff with you, too," he said. Clint smiled. Natasha was finally going to know how he felt! This was all working out great. Tony sat back down on the couch and passed Clint his controller again. They started to play, as if none of their conversation had ever happened.

**Aww, I just love the few moments when Clint and Tony get to bond. And did you notice how I hinted off a bit of a Steve and Maria romance? Let me know if you think that would make a good story. Anyway, I'm going to try to update on Fridays or Saturdays, and I'll try to add more when I can. Thanks for commenting on my story, its so nice! I hope your excited for what's in store!**


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha

Natasha turned another page in her book. Stark Tower was silent, and it felt good to finally have some piece and quiet. The boys had all gone out to play football or something, and Pepper was busy filing papers on the third floor. She had offered to spend the day with Natasha, but she insisted no after several invitations. She knew Pepper had a lot of work to do, and she didn't mind a day to herself. Everything was always moving at the tower and it felt good to slow down for a bit. She quickly grew bored if reading her book, and she didn't have anything to do. Without realizing what she was doing, she found herself texting Clint.

To: Clint Sent: 2:48

What's up?

A few minutes later her phone vibrated in her pocket and the screen lit up.

From: Clint Read: 2:52

Nothing much, just playin some football with the guys. Feeling lonely?

To: Clint Sent: 2:55

You know me too well. How's the game going?

Their conversation rocketed back and forth for half an hour before Clint stopped texting and called her instead. "You'll never believe what Tony is requiring we do tonight." Just the sound of his voice made her heart do a little dance. "He's making us have a 'Romantic Movie Night.' Basically he's gonna make us sit and watch Titanic tonight." She hated romantic movies. Especially the ones that really got to her. "Ugh, why?" was all she could say.

*four hours later*

"Jack, Jack!" Rose called from the movie screen in her harsh whisper. Natasha turned away. She hated this part. She had only seen this movie twice, but both times this part had made her cry. _I'm going to kill Tony for making us watch this_, she thought. Clint sat next to her on the couch, taking all the space. Natasha had cuddled up to him, and she ignored the looks she got from Tony. Clint slid his arms around her, holding her tightly. He seemed to know she was trying to hide the tears stinging in her eyes. Why did she have to get so upset over just one part? She snuggled up closer to him to cover her face. Clint just smiled. He didn't seem to mind, he just hugged her tighter. She breathed in his warm scent. It helped sooth her. Once the part was over, she peeked her eyes out again. It really wasn't that bad of a movie. Sure, it had its cheesy parts here and there, but she liked the plot. Before she knew it the movie was over. She was just about to get up when she realized Clint was sleeping. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and scooted closer to him. His strong arms kept her warm and safe. A small smile hinted at his lips. His always hardened face was relaxed and calm. His sandy brown hair looked perfect, despite the fact that he had been laying on the couch for two hours. She loved this feeling, and she knew she loved the man next to her. She heard the rest of the Avengers leave and she rested her face next to his. The sound of the door clicking shut woke him up. He looked around, and when he saw Natasha laying next to him, he smiled. To her surprise he said nothing, he just hugged her tighter and laced his fingers with hers. He rubbed her back and played with her red hair. Just as she was beginning to fall asleep, he planted a small kiss on her cheek. They both smiled. She gazed into his stormy blue eyes and he gazed into her emerald green ones."Goodnight, Clint," said Natasha's small voice. "Goodnight, Nat."

**Aww, I just love this chapter! This has been one of my favorites to write. Anyway, please let me know if you have any suggestions and spread the word about my story! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for leaving your comments on my story, I really appreciate it. Anyway, I'm sorry my chapters are never very long, I just like the short ones. Are you liking how the story is turning out? Let me know!**

Clint

Clint crept down Stark Tower's hall, clutching his bow. He quickly slid an arrow into position. Attached to the arrow was a small paper. He smiled at the thought of what it said. He approached the living room silently, adjusting the quiver on his back. He checked his watch. 9:36 a.m. _She sGould be awake_, he thought. He made no noise as he snuck into the room. Natasha was sitting on the couch, reading a book. She seemed oblivious to the fact that he was crouched a few yards behind her, an arrow pointed straight at her. He brought up the bow and took aim. With one last thought of how everything would turn out, he let go of the arrow and let it fly straight at Natasha. It skimmed right past her face and hit the wall next to her. She dropped the book and gasped, almost jumping off the couch. He bit his lip to keep from laughing. She looked in the direction the arrow came from, even though she knew who was there. All she saw was a dark shape jumping into the hallway. She rolled her eyes. On the other side of the wall, Clint set down his bow and peeked his head out. He saw her pick up the arrow and carefully take the paper off. She unrolled it and stared at the fancy handwriting. It said:

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
If I asked you to dinner,  
What would you do?

Tonight, 7 o'clock, on the roof. Meet me.  
*Dress fancy!

He watched her blush. Clint pulled his head back so she couldn't see him. He ran down the hall until he reached Steve's room. He ripped the door open. "It worked!" he shouted. "She got the note!" Steve sat up groggily. "What?" Clint shut the door. "I shot the arrow and she got the note!" Steve smiled as he sat up out of bed. "Nice, man!" he said. But Clint's smile quickly faded. "But what if she doesn't go?" he worried. Steve laughed. "Calm down, I'm sure she'll go. Now come on, we better figure out how your going to pull this all off!"

Natasha

"You seem awfully happy today," Pepper commented as she sat with Natasha at the breakfast table. The guys had misteriously left to spend the day "hanging out." But Pepper was sure they were up to something. "Wait, what?" Natasha said, a faint smile at the end of her lips. Pepper arched her eyebrow. "What happened?" Natasha blushed. "Nothing. What are you talking about?" But Pepper knew her friend, and she definatly knew when she was lying. "Come on, what is going on? I know your lying, there's no point in trying to deny it." Natasha sighed. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" Pepper laughed. "I promise, now get on with it!" Natasha took the note out of her pocket. "This morning I got a note from Clint," she said as she passed her the note. Pepper laughed as she read it. "I can't believe he asked you out! I mean, it was pretty obvious he liked you when you guys were all cuddled up the other night on the couch, but wow, I still can't believe he did!" Natasha blushed again. "Well, we better decide what you're going to wear!" Pepper exclaimed as she folded up the note.


	8. Chapter 8

Clint

Clint took one last look in the mirror as he got ready for his date. It seemed like all the worries in the world were on his mind. He had prepared a wonderful chicken dinner, with the help of Pepper, and he had taken a small table out onto the roof. He had set the table and put a delicate red flower in the middle. You'll be fine, he said to himself. He was dressed in a grey tuxedo and a white dress shirt. His hair was combed nicely and he popped a breath mint into his mouth. A soft knock at his door made him jump. Tony walked in. "Hey man, I just wanted to say good luck with Natasha tonight. Your an awesome guy and I think you'll do great." Clint smiled. "Oh thanks, your a great friend too." Tony laughed softly and began closing the door. "Well, I guess I'll see you later," he said as the door shut. Clint smiled. His quick talk with Tony took away some of the worries. He was surprised in the friendship he had made with him. When they had first met, he was unsure about Tony. But they had bonded over the last few weeks, and now he felt like Tony was one of his best friends. But I have more important things to be worrying about, he thought as he left the room.

Natasha

"You look wonderful!" Pepper exclaimed as she helped Natasha get ready. She was so nervous for the date. But Pepper had reassured her that it would be spectacular, and she knew she had to go. Her red dress matched perfectly with her red curls, and she wore dangly black earrings. "Well hurry and get up there!" Pepper said, shooing her away. "You don't want to be late!"

Natasha gasped as she walked out onto the roof. There was a small table set out with a beautiful flower in the middle, and the dark sky gave them a wonderful view. Clint motioned her over to the table and took her to her chair. "You look amazing," he said, sitting down across from her. She blushed, not knowing what to say. He had prepared a plate for her, and they both began to eat. "I liked how you delivered the invitation to me," she said. He laughed. "Yeah, I thought you would like it." He looked deeply into her eyes. She looked away and blushed again. "I never thought a casual guy like you would ever come up with a date like this," Natasha said to him. "Well, I must be at least a little charming if you accepted the invitation, right?" He gave her a wink. "Yeah, well don't be so sure of yourself." They small talked for a while, and Natasha found herself enjoying the night more and more. "Um, Natasha?" Cint asked after half an hour of talking. "Yeah?" Clint took her hand in his. "Well, you've probably figured out by now how I feel about you, and I just wanted you to hear from me that I think you are the most beautiful woman in the whole world. I know I'll never meet another girl like you, and I want you to know that." Natasha was shocked. He felt the same way! She didn't know what to say. "If you don't feel the same, please tell me now and I promise to never bug you about it again," he said, looking at her expectantly. Natasha smiled. "Oh Clint, I never thought I would get to tell you how I feel." He squeezed her hand tightly. "You are a wonderful man, and I'm so happy to say that I met you. And of course I feel the same way!" Clint gave her a big smile. "For all these years I thought you didn't like me, but finally I decided I had to tell you how I felt." He looked into her eyes. "All those nights I would stay up thinking about you, wishing I could be with you, and now it's finally happening." He moved closer to her. They were inches apart when he moved in and gave her a kiss. He kissed gently, yet with so much compassion and kindness. Natasha cradled his face as he slid his arms around her. When they finally broke apart, Clint couldn't do anything but smile. "I got you this," he said, taking a black box out of his pocket. He came over to her and opened the box. She gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a golden spider dangling from a brass chain. He slid the necklace around her neck and clasped it together. "It's beautiful," she whispered. "Just like you," Clint said as he breathed in her warm scent. He stood up and offered her his hand. "Now I know there's no music, but can I have this dance?" Natasha gazed up at him with her soft green eyes. "Of course." She slid her arms around his neck and he put his hand on her waist and her shoulder, and they danced. They dipped and twirled to their own silent music, forgetting all their worries. Clint kissed her again. "I thought I'd have to wait for you forever, Natasha Romanoff, but I guess I was wrong." She smiled as she looked into his stormy blue eyes, and he looked into her emerald green ones. "I guess you were, Clint Barton."

**This was an awesome story! I'm pretty sure this is the ending chapter, but if you ask me I can do like a final chapter or something. Thanks for all you guys that commented and liked my story! Your the best! I was thinking about doing a Steve/Maris fanfic, and let me know if you like the idea. Comment on how you think this story was! And check out my other stories! Thanks!**


End file.
